


Well met again

by Nath



Series: Tales of the North [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath/pseuds/Nath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sentry challenges a stranger and finds an old friend has returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

**September 6, 2980, just before dawn**

He usually liked standing guard, as it gave him time to think, but right now Halbarad wished he hadn't volunteered to take the early morning watch. As he stifled a yawn, he heard a noise from further down the path that led from the Road to their camp. He reached for his bow and stood up carefully. It sounded as if there was someone coming.

As he looked out from his hiding place, being careful to stay well within the shadow of the trees lining the path, he saw he was right. A Man, wearing a dark green cloak, hood drawn low over his face, was walking down the path, moving quietly but not attempting stealth. Halbarad hesitated, wondering whether to challenge the intruder himself or warn the next sentry along.

At the same time the other slowed down, looking around warily, and Halbarad knew his decision had been made for him. It was clear the intruder knew he was being watched. Quickly, he drew his bow and stepped on to the path about thirty paces from the stranger, arrow nocked and aimed.

"Halt! Who goes there?" he called.

"A weary traveller," the answer came.

 _Is that...?_ Halbarad wondered, and spoke aloud, "Stranger, I would see your face."

The other spoke as he moved to comply with the command, "Halbarad?"

He lowered his bow. "Yes! Aragorn?"

The other nodded, a grin on his face, as they crossed the distance separating them and embraced.

"Halbarad. It's been too long."

"What took you this long? After your last message, I've been expecting you since the spring."

"I was delayed somewhat," Aragorn replied, his grin even wider.

"What held you up? Did you come through Rivendell?"

"Only for one night, and do you want the full report or only my recent movements?"

"For now only the recent. I suspect the full report would take some time."

"That it would... On my return from the South, I was allowed into the Lady Galadriel's secret country, and Arwen was there. She accepted my suit, and we plighted our troth."

Halbarad clapped him on the back, his grin mirroring that of his kinsman. "That is wonderful news! And I take it that would also explain why you were only in Rivendell the one night? I doubt Elrond is pleased by this."

"No, he is not," Aragorn replied as his face became serious again, "and he has set conditions."

"I see," Halbarad said, "We will talk more later, but I'd better let you go on to the camp now and warn the next sentry that you're coming. I _am_ supposed to be watching this path; unless of course you want your first official act on your return to be the disciplining of a negligent sentry?"

"Now, what was the penalty for dereliction of duty again? You'll have to remind me," Aragorn replied.

Halbarad groaned at the mischievous glint in the other's eyes. "First offence? Loss of rank."

"I see... Who commands this camp?"

"I do."

"Ah, that would complicate the matter. And who leads the Rangers in my absence?"

"Again, I do."

"You have moved up in the world," Aragorn replied, "but then I'd better be on my way before you have to report yourself. By the way, there's an Orc encampment about three hours to the north of the Road."

"That is why we're here. I intend to attack this afternoon."

"You'd best be careful. They're digging in," Aragorn pointed out.

"Oh? Did you get a good look at their fortifications?"

"Of course."

"If you will, talk to Beleg when you get to our camp, and go over the map he has made. I'm off duty here in an hour, and will join you then."

Aragorn nodded, and after they embraced again he set off for the camp, as Halbarad gave the whistle signal that told the next sentry there was a friend coming down the path.

Smiling, Halbarad returned his attention to his task. It was good to have his kinsman home again.


	2. Home

**September 12, 2980, sometime in the evening**

Dineth had retired early, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Before she went to bed, she had claimed that looking at him sitting there scowling was about as pleasant as having a tooth pulled. For good measure, he scowled again as he put a log on the fire.

Halbarad looked back at the raid on the Orc camp. He had not lost any men, though there were several wounded, and the encampment had been destroyed, so at first glance the raid had been a success. As far as he was concerned, though, it had been a disaster. Not, he thought as he cradled his injured arm, because of his wound – he had taken much worse without complaint – but because of Aragorn.

Though that had probably been his own fault, for letting their just returned and to the younger men almost mythical Chieftain be part of the raiding party and not expect there to be trouble over leadership, he thought grimly. Not that Aragorn had tried to take over command of the raid, or had questioned his orders, but many of the men had seemed uncertain about who was in charge, and they had been just a touch slow to react, as if they were waiting for their lord to confirm – or counter – his lieutenant's word. It had not been so pronounced once the attack was in full swing, but it had cost them their initial advantage of surprise too soon.

Afterwards, he had quarrelled with Aragorn over it too. Though that was bad enough, at least it had not been in front of the men. Unfortunately, they had not yet had an opportunity to talk the issue through more quietly. In fact, they had not spoken at all since the return of their party to the Angle.

Halbarad sighed as he finished his ale. He should get some sleep and then sort this out on the morrow. Just then, there was a knock on the door, so he rose, wondering who it might be at this hour. As he opened the door, he saw it was Aragorn, carrying a very dusty stoppered bottle.

"Can I come in?"

"If you must, but I was about to go to sleep."

"We should talk, Halbarad."

He sighed. "Very well then, seeing as you went to the trouble of bringing what looks suspiciously like master Handir's best apple brandy."

A quick grin flashed across Aragorn's face as he came inside. "Even better, his father's. Thirty years old. I found it this morning as I was putting my house in order."

Halbarad quickly located two earthenware cups, and Aragorn poured them both a measure. They sat in silence savouring the taste of the liquor for a while.

Finally, Aragorn set down his cup and spoke. "What would you say was the problem in the raid on the Orc camp?"

"The men were not sure who was in charge," he replied.

Aragorn went on. "Are they badly trained that discipline is that weak?"

"I would have thought not," Halbarad answered. "Obviously, I was mistaken." He did not like where this might be heading. From their earlier argument, he already knew Aragorn seemed displeased over the way he had led the raid. "As their commander, the fault of course is mine."

Aragorn nodded sharply. "And how would you resolve this?"

Halbarad thought quickly. "The men need to learn that it is not their place to judge who should be in command. Beyond that, I will not again take command if you are included in a company. If you are there, you are in charge." Taking a deep breath, he continued, wounded pride raising its head now, "Or, if you feel my error of judgement means that I am not up to the task, I will resign from my position as your lieutenant and second, if you so wish."

Aragorn met his gaze as he replied, "Halbarad, no. I was too eager to take part in the raid. I should have known better than to think I could be just one of the men, even just for an afternoon. So any error of judgement was mine as much as yours. Besides," he finished with a sheepish grin, "as your commander, any fault of yours is implicitly mine anyway."

While Halbarad could not help but laugh at Aragorn's ultimate conclusion, he also was well aware of both the reprimand and the apology he had just received from his Captain.

With the issue that had clouded the last few days at last resolved, and with many years to catch up on, they continued talking well into the night, finishing the bottle of brandy somewhere along the way.

The next morning, waking up with what felt like an army of industrious dwarves trying to hammer their way out of his skull, Halbarad wondered whether the brandy had not after all been some very subtle form of punishment for his mistake. But no, he thought with a slightly malicious grin, Aragorn was bound to feel worse than he did; he had always had a better head for drink than his kinsman.


End file.
